The purpose of this study was to demonstrate that a column of staph A protein conjugated to a solid state matrix is capable of selectively removing sufficient immunoglobulin to decrease the anti-HLA antibody which is found in highly sensitized dialysis patients who are awaiting a renal allograft. The reason for this is to ultimately develop a strategy for rendering a positive crossmatch (which precludes transplantation) negative, and in conjunction with oral immunosuppressive medication to prevent the recurrence of the anti-HLA.